


Strange Encounter

by Aurora_Nerin



Series: Modern AU Thorki one-shots. Based on (partly) true stories [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Sexual Assault, Based on a True Story, Gen, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Modern AU, Teen Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Nerin/pseuds/Aurora_Nerin
Summary: Loki, a fifteen year old teen gets kidnapped. Well... Almost. That's where Thor comes in.Partly based on a true story.





	Strange Encounter

The raindrops clashed to the windows. Loki was trying, unsuccessfully, to swipe the glass clean of the fog and see something, anything to indicate when Farbauti would come back. 

If she would at all. Loki was not so sure of that: his mother (if you could call her that) had a horrible habit of disappearing into the strangers’ houses in shitty suburban areas, leaving her fifteen years old son in the car to wait for hours, like a dog barking up the owner’s front door. So Loki had no idea when he would get to go home. 

The teen checked his smartphone: it was charged, thank Gods: he learned early on that sitting in a car with a broken radio, hours upon hours, was boring as hell. It was well past midnight. Loki groaned and rolled down a window just a bit: enough for the water to pour in. 

Well, then. Smoking in a car with the windows rolled up was out of question: Farbauti might be high or drunk (or, likely, both) when she came back, but that didn’t mean she’d miss the smell of smoke. She’d totally go full crazy bitch on her son. Funny, that: having a total mental breakdown about your teenage son smoking, while giving him an outstanding example of being a junkie, an alcoholic and an abusive parent all at once. 

After considering it for a moment, Loki pulled the hood over his head and pushed the door open. Lighting a cigarette was no small feat in this rain and pitch dark: he couldn’t risk getting his phone wet: God knows his mother would never buy him one and it took him two summers of mowing lawns and walking his neighbor’s stupid Dog to save up for it. 

The cigarette sniffed out almost the second he lit it. Loki turned and leaned into the car, trying to get the water out of his face somewhat.

That’s when he felt it.

Someone’s hand on his shoulder. 

He screamed and turned. There was a guy standing next to him (Where’d he even come from? Loki didn’t see him approach at all.) and, he had, by all means, the word ‘’creep’’ written all over him. Like in huge, neon colored letters.

‘W-wwhat do you want?’’ The teen mumbled.

‘’You alone kid?’’ Mr. Creepy Guy asked. His voice was deep and cold, unpleasant. 

‘’With my mother.’’

The stranger took a step closer. He reeked of alcohol.

‘’Oh? Where’s she? I don’t see her anywhere.’’ He whispered, nastily and grabbed his arm.

‘’Let me go!’’ Loki yelled, close to panic. ‘’I’ll scream!’’

‘’Oh you will.’’ He whispered, grabbing him by hair, putting a sharp end of cold metal under his chin. ‘’Now, don’t make this harder than it has to be. ‘’ The guy said and it was definitely a threat if Loki had ever heard one. 

_ What the fuck am I supposed to do _ , is all he could think as the stranger pulled him along. The guy was way bigger and stronger than him, a scrawny fifteen year old. Even though he was drunk out of his mind. He also had a knife. He was doing his best to hinder the walking, regretting leaving his phone in the car. So what if it got fuckin wet, that would be ten times better than him getting raped or murdered or God knew what else.

The streets were deserted. Any hope Loki had of running into some kind soul that would at least call the cops, it was crushed pretty quickly, as man dragged him into one of the fifteen story buildings and up the stairs. 

‘’Please, please let me go!’’ Loki begged, in tears. ‘’I won’t tell anyone, please!’’

The man turned and backhanded him in the face. 

‘’Shut up little whore, or your mommy won’t ever get your body back!’’ 

Loki sniffled, glancing around, desperately trying to look for some way out of this nightmare. 

The floor above them was dimly lit: Loki perked up: maybe someone was out? Maybe someone would see and call 911, maybe they would find him before it was too late… 

Any hope he might’ve had was gone as soon as the guy grabbed his hand and whispered:

‘’Don’t you dare say a word to anyone, or i’ll make you regret it. Do you understand me?’’

Loki nodded, sobbing silently. 

They walked up. The corridor was lit by a single lightbulb, dangling above the open apartment door. In front of the door, there was a guy, smoking and looking at a phone. 

Please look at us, please, look up, please… Loki begged silently. 

As if by some miracle, the Cigarette Guy looked, just as they were passing him by. Then… It all happened so suddenly, Loki didn’t even have the time to process what went down: The guy dropped his phone and the cigarette, swung a fist at Loki’s wannabe kidnapper and the Asshole Guy went down stone cold. The Cigarette Guy didn’t miss a beat: he was on the Asshole in the moment, beating him to a bloody pulp. Loki just stood there, frozen, unable to say a word, unable to run even. 

It may have been a minute, or an hour. The Cigarette Guy stood up, blood still on his knuckles and looked at Loki. He was huge, twice the size of the Asshole Guy, muscled and tattooed all over. Loki cursed his stupidity when the guy started to advance on him: He should have run when he had a chance! Why was he so idiotic?

‘’Hey, kid, ‘’ The Cigarette Guy said in a low, soothing voice. ‘’Are you hurt? Are you okay?’’

Loki kept staring mutely at him. The guy stopped and held his hands up.

‘’I’m not gonna hurt you.’’ He repeated. ‘’You can go. Do you know how to get home?’’

Loki blinked and sniffed miserably. 

The guy gave a long suffering sigh.

‘’I’ll take that as a no.’’ He said. ‘’Well, I’ll be damned. Do you have a phone to call the cops? I can’t exactly call them on mine.’’

‘’W-wwhy?’’ Loki finally found his voice.

The guy gave him a strange look.

‘’Cause they’re bloody looking for me already, that’s fuckin why.’’ He growled. ‘’Now, get lost and don’t tell anyone you have seen me, or else…’’’ Said his savior and turned to walk away.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, probably: This going from caring, shiny knight in the white armor (well, mostly black shirt and jeans, but still) and a savior to a wanted criminal and a threat: Loki’s knees buckled: he curled up on the floor, covering his face with hands, his shoulders shaking. He could hear the Cigarette Guy coming closer to him and he was scared, everything hurt and he just wanted… He had no idea.

_ Is he gonna just kill me, _ thought Loki. _ Well if he does, I probably deserve it… _

Then he felt a hand at his back and stiffened. But this one was different: it was just laying there, without any nefarious purpose, just stroking his shoulder soothingly. 

‘’It’s okay, kid,’’ The guy said, calm. ‘’I’m sorry. I’m not a people person. I’ll take you back, okay?’’

Loki nodded. 

‘’Can you stand?’’

Loki considered and shook his head: his ankle was hurting horribly: he twisted it while the guy was dragging him along.

The Cigarette Guy sighed again. 

‘’Well, then, I’d have to carry you I guess.’’ He offered. ‘’Is that okay?’’

Loki was not sure if he was okay with it or not, but what other choice did he have? He couldn’t possibly risk getting on this guy’s bad side again. So, he muttered something that resembled a ‘’yes.’’

The guy slide one hand below his knees and another around his shoulders and picked him up effortlessly, like he was no lighter than a feather. Loki leaned his head into the man’s shoulder, and, suddenly, for some inexplicable reason, he felt  _ safe _ . It was his still numb and shocked brain, he supposed, but he felt like this guy would not hurt him. Actually, iit just began to dawn on his that this guy had, in fact saved him.

‘’Are you cold?’’ The guy asked, when he noticed Loki shivering.

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Okay, you can have a jacket or something.’’ He said and walked into his apartment, with Loki in his hands. ‘’Put your arms around my neck, will you?’’ He said. Loki complied without fussing. A second later, the guy freed his right hand and pulled something warm over Loki: something old, smelling of leather.

‘’Thank you.’’ Muttered Loki. 

The guy nodded and walked back out and down the stairs. 

‘’It’s raining cats and dogs out there,’’ He noted, ‘’You're gonna get wet, that jacket won’t help much, sorry. Where did you come from anyway?’’

‘’Was waiting. In the car.’’ Loki explained, wetly. ‘’Mom.. left. This guy…’’ His voice faded; it felt like a ball was stuck in his throat.

‘’Asshole.’’ Muttered the Cigarette Guy. ‘’What the fuck was your mom thinking leaving a kid alone, out, this hour? Where was the car anyway?’’

‘’’M not a kid.’’ Loki protested. ‘’And… I don’t know. There was a Walmart near? And a big house? Like, private ones? It was dark. Didn’t see.’’

The guy gave a hearty laugh.

‘’ Not a kid, yeah? How old are you?’’

‘’Seventeen.‘’ Loki said and felt a blush creep up his cheeks: he was usually a way better liar than this.

‘’Sure, seventeen. ‘’ The guy parroted back at him sarcastically. ‘’And I’m eighty.’’

‘’Who are you anyway? What’s your name?’’ Asked Loki, shifting to get a better view of him.

‘’Jack.’’ He said. 

Loki chucked.

‘’Yeah and I’m Rose. That’s so not your name.’’

The guy growled, but looked more amused than angry.

‘’Has anyone ever told you that you’re too smart for your own good and that’ll get your ass beat?’’

‘’Couple times.’’ Confirmed Loki. ‘’I’m Loki.’’

There was a pause.

‘’Okay, I’m Thor.’’ Said the Cigarette Guy finally. ‘’But you haven’t met me and haven’t even seen me.’’

‘’Okay.’’ Loki nodded, tightening his arms around Thor. 

Thor, it turned out, knew these streets better than him: He somehow managed to find the Walmart and then the big house, at which point the police car with blaring sirens shoot past them. Thor threw a quick worried look at it and dove behind bushes in the corner, causing Loki to scratch his arm on the thing.

‘’Ughhh what the heck,’’ Loki complained, rubbing his arm and glaring at the guy.

‘’Sorry,’’ smirked Thor. ‘’I can’t be seen stealing a kid around those guys.’’

‘’I’m not a kid.’’ Loki said, petulantly. ‘’And you’re not stealing me.’’

‘’Glad we figured that out.’’ Thor said and put him down. ‘’Well, I suppose you can find your way from here. It was nice to meet you, Loki.’’

Loki looked at him: Up close, Thor still looked huge (around twice the size of a regular human, which made him tower over the teen, even when they were sitting) and threatening, but also… Protective. Warm. Loki felt his heart swell with some weird feeling: was it gratitude to this man that didn’t have to risk his freedom to step in and save his stupid ass? Maybe. Was it that he was so caring and gentle? Probably. But above all, it was the crushing realisation that Thor would go, right now, in a moment and Loki would never see him again.

‘’Hey, you okay?’’ The blonde asked. 

Loki shook his head. 

‘’Hey, it’s okay.’’ Thor said, tucking Loki’s dirty, wet hair behind his ears. ‘’You’re ok. You’re gonna be ok. You’ll forget all of this soon, I promise.’’

Loki wrapped his hands around Thor’s waist, sobbing.

‘’I.. I don’t want to.’’ He stuttered. ‘’Forget this. You. You… I… Thank you…’’ 

‘’You’re welcome, Loki,’’ Said Thor, gently. ‘’But you need to go your mother is probably worried and looking for you.’’

Loki stood up and stepped out of the bushes. He walked slowly, forcing himself to keep moving on his sprained ankle. To not look back and forget it. 

The sirens were approaching rapidly. The bright lights almost blinded him. 

The cars stopped. The policemen came rushing towards him, one covering him with a blanket, another checking him over for visible injuries. 

They led him to the back seat of the car. They were saying something Loki hardly heard: Of someone seeing a man dragging a boy along and calling them. Of them finding his mother looking for him. Of his mother being escorted to the police station: She was found with some illegal drugs in her car that policeman noticed by accident. 

Someone started the engine and a second before they started moving, Loki looked back and saw a shadow of the man who saved him, watching over him from the dark.

_ I won’t forget what you did for me. I won’t forget you, Thor.  _ Loki thought.

_ Please, don’t forget me. _

  
  



End file.
